An Infallible Love
by Sussy Diamond
Summary: An AyaNagi oneshot my friend did for an english assignment. I no good at summaries...please read! The story is better than this summary gives away. Yaoi, OOC, and big words.


A/N:

Alright, to start out, this fic is not mine. My friend wrote this for an English project and asked me to post it for her. She doesn't own anyone from this anime or the anime itself, nor do I. However…. . ….she owns me….sigh….She's convinced I belong to look at me like that….mmyes, well on with the fic…

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC to the extreme, big words, and Schuldich's nasty food.

/blah, blah, blah/ is when someone is speaking with telepathy. This is in Aya's POV.

An Infallible Love

When I first realized I was in love with him, I was disgusted and confused. It wasn't because of our age difference (he's fifteen and I'm twenty-one), it was because we're both guys. Long ago, I convinced myself that gay love was wrong and that I was NOT gay, no matter what my sister used to say. I have lived a very hapless life. My mother and father died. Then after that, my sister and I were walking to a restaurant and as she was crossing the street, she was hit by a car. She was in a coma for a year and then died. Now I find out that I'm gay because I'm having 'interesting' dreams about a fifteen year old boy! What is wrong with me! That's statutory rape and yet…it turns me on even more knowing that. I'm such a defile, demented perpetrator!

"Aya…are you O.K.?"

I see a small hand waving in front of my face. The hand belongs to the one I recently fell in love with.

"Wha…Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're sweeping the roses and watering the floor…"

"Well…uh…the roses were really dusty and the floor looked parched."

/Oh yeah, saved that one, Aya. Aya and Nagi sitting in a tree, f-u-c/

"SHI-NE! Stay out of my mind you German bastard!" I yell at a certain annoying telepath.

"You're touchy today, Aya. Are you PMSing?" His nasally voice taunts me and I just lose it."

I start swinging the broom around, aiming for his head. I don't see Nagi jump in front of him to protect him and I end up breaking the broom in half on Nagi's head. Now he's on the floor, unconscious. I panic, thinking I killed him or knocked him into a coma, but then I hear him groan and he sits up on the floor, looking dazed. I didn't think about my actions for a split second before I flung my arms around him and kissed him.

"Nagi! Daijobu (1)! I didn't hurt you that bad did I?"

"…uh, yeah…I'm fine…You just knocked down my telekinetic shield."

"Good, I thought I hurt you…" I look up to see everyone, Ken, Yohji, Farfarello, Crawford, Omi, and Schuldich staring at me like cat ears popped out of my head.

"WHAT! Stop looking at me!"

"Aya…do you even realized what you just did…?" Ken says prudently.

"Wha…?"

"You just kissed Nagi…passionately…on the lips…"

"…oh…well, I …uh, have stuff to do in, uh, the one place…" I didn't even finish what I was going to say because I run upstairs and lock myself in my room.

I couldn't deem what I just did! I kissed Nagi for the first time and it was in front of everyone! How could this have happened? The strong, omnipotent Aya, shot down by the ignominy of one simple kiss. That's the last time I heed my feelings before thinking about what I'm about to do. I'm not trying to contravene the fact that I love him, but the affliction we'll go through if we do get together will be unbearable. Actually, going out with him would be a transgression beyond expiation.

Normally, I'm a tactician, I think things through. That kiss was so random and I hate myself for it. I've been feeling insatiable lately, too. I can't stay in my room in a tranquil state of mind, daydreaming about him. I wish I could rout the situation by moving away, but he holds my heart in durance.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK\

"Go away." I say presumptuously.

"Aya, please open the door. I want to talk to you…onegai(2)?" Nagi says in a quiet voice. I almost missed what he said because of the tempest roaring outside my window.

"Nagi…I really don't feel. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Is it because you kissed me? You're trying to run away, but I won't let you…" He says as he opens the door with his telekinetic powers.

"Nagi, I'm warning you. Go away, now." I say in an icy tone, trying to scare him off.

"Your love for me is immutable as well as obvious. I just want you to know that I love you too."

"…You…do? Hontoni(3)? You're not just saying that to try and cheer me up?"

"No, I mean it, Aya. I love you, but maybe we should wait until I'm older and have the prerogative to go out with you."

"You're right...can I…can I at least kiss you?"

"HAI (4)! I'd be insulted if you didn't! Come here!" Nagi says in an unusually happy voice.

I get off my bed and slowly walk toward him. I start getting a fluttering feeling in my stomach and I can feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. When I get close enough, I reach out slowly and put my hands on his slim shoulders, rubbing them gently. I bend down a little and lightly press my lips to his. It's an innocent kiss at first, but soon it evolved into a deeply passionate kiss. I ran my tongue across his lips, begging for entrance, and he parted his lips slightly. I drove my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Both of us were lost in the kiss as our tongues fought for dominance. The kiss would have lasted longer if a nasty, extremely putrid smell hadn't wafted up our noses.

"Mmm…Aya...sniff sniff…EWWW! What is that smell!"

"Smells like carrion…Schuldich must be cooking."

/I heard that! Just for that I'm putting poison in your food/

/You mean you didn't put any in before//

/Oh shut up, the food is ready. /

"Nagi? The 'food' that Schuldich made is ready. Do you want to risk your health by eating it?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Nagi…?"

"Hai?"

"Ai shiteru (5)…"

"Hai…I love you too."

END

1 Daijobu- Are you alright?

2 Onegai- Please?

3 Hontoni- Really?

4 Hai- yes

5 Ai shiteru- I love you

A/N:

So…what didja think? I can't believe she did that for school. Her teacher was a man and he gave her an 'A'. He said it was…interesting. Please review! Otherwise she's gonna whip my ass! And I don't want that! puppy eyes See that button that says 'submit review'? Click it. DO IT NOW!

Review button: Please click me!

O.o; Okaaaay….


End file.
